Evil Will Bring Us Together
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Ben Natsuya and Summer Minami have never really liked each other. Despite this they continue to work for Team Darkness. Summer has always been reckless and has a love of adventure. But because of it she's almost gotten herself killed. Even if they can't stand each other Ben still worries about his partner. Can he protect her? Or will she end up losing her life?
1. Chapter 1

Natsuya's Pov

Suddenly a gun shot rang out, immediately taking my attention away from the brunette I was facing against. I looked over toward Minami and saw her clench her stomach before falling onto her knees.

"Minami!" I cried out, releasing my grip on the brunette.

Ginger dropped the gun he had been holding before ripping out a knife. He then lunged at Minami and started to stab her repeatedly. One ranger ran toward the guy and held him back.

"Keith! Stop!" She cried out.

Ginger growled and dropped the knife that was now covered in Minami's blood. I ran over to her and gently lifted her off the ground. I knew I couldn't stand or even get along with Minami, but she didn't deserve this kind of fate. Now I held her bloody body close to mine, her eyes clenched closed. Blood poured out from the wounds Keith had created, while some came from the corner of her mouth. Her breathing was unsteady, causing worry to build up inside of me.

"Minami? Minami? Can you hear me?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice steady.

She coughed up some blood before opening her hazel eyes to meet mine. "Nat...Natsuya?"

I tightened my grip and brought her even closer to me. Tears were in the corner of my eyes as I looked down at her. "I'm here for you."

"Natsuya..." She repeated. "I want you to try and finish our mission..."

"But Minami! You know I can't do it without you!" I exclaimed, trying to fight back my tears.

She gave me a weak smile, I could see the pain in her eyes as the light started to fade from them. "Yes you can. I believe in you."

"No I can't. Minami you bring out the best in me. I can't imagine doing this without you." I replied.

"Natsuya. In my time that I've got left I just want you to know how much you mean to me..." Minami started before hacking up some more blood.

"Minami, you've got to fight it. Please hold on. I can call our base and send over some medics, but you've got to hold on." I begged, tears starting to roll down my face.

She shook her head, disagreeing with me. "No Natsuya. You and me both know it's time for me to go. But I want you to know that I...love...you."

I couldn't stop the tears by now, nor did I try. I was losing someone that meant the world to me. I responded to her, my voice just barely over a whipser. "I love you too Minami."

Minami flashed me one last smile, before her eyes closed. I saw her breathing stop, and I broke down in sobs. "I..won't forget you Minami."

I can't believe she actually was gone. It's all Keith's fault! If he hadn't had went off she would still be alive! Why? Why her?

I slammed one of my fists onto the ground with a loud thud. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?"

Everything was silent, my sobs being the only thing that was heard. I continued to hold Minami's limp body in my arms, not ready to accept the fact she was gone. You wanna know what led up to this point? How this all started? How I lost the one I love? Well this is how it all went...


	2. Chapter 2

Minami's Pov

I laughed and joked around with Shane, another member of Team Magma along with me.

"Minami."

I turned around, only to see mine and Shane's boss, Blaze. Shane and I saluted him, he saluted us back before we went back to standing normal.

"Sashaka. Leave. This is a personal business that only involves Minami." Blaze snarled.

Shane flinched and quickly walked off, I turned toward my boss in confusion. "Why do you always talk to him like that?"

Blaze looked at me and shrugged. "I just don't like him."

"Well I could care less! Shane's been through enough in his life and he doesn't need any of your bull!" I growled.

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my cheek and I placed a hand on my now burning face.

"I'm not gonna take anymore of your mouth Minami. So if I was you I'd smarten up before it becomes worse than a slap across the face." Blaze snapped. Anger rose in my body until my blood even boiled in it. I reared my arm back before punching him as hard as I could in the face, causing him to stagger backwards in shock.

"Don't you _ever _lay a hand on me." I growled before turning on my heel and stalking off. Sometimes Blaze could be real pain. No wait scratch that he's _always _a pain. I decided to head to Almia where the Ranger Academy was. I need to get away from these people and what better way to do that than to head to a different region? Pulling out my hoverboard, I jumped onto it and headed off into the afternoon sky.


End file.
